Hina
Hina (ヒナ, Hina), alias Hina the Black Cage (黒檻のヒナ, Kuro-Ori no Hina) is a Navy captain, and a former classmate of notable Navy Vice Admiral officer Chaser Smoker; she is also the object of both Django and Fullbody's affections. Appearance Hina is a tall and slim woman with long hair reaching down to her back and framing her face on both sides with two locks. Although her hair is featured as pink in the manga and pinkish-blonde in the anime, Oda initially colored it golden blonde. She has a womanly figure, with large breasts, and is somewhat attractive to the Navy that are under her command, as well as to certain pirates. She has dark brown eyes and always wears red lipstick. Regardless of what outfit she wears, they are all accompanied, when she is on duty or out of battle, by a standard Navy coat draped over her shoulders like a cape, much like many other ranked officers. She is sometimes seen smoking a cigarette. During her first appearance, she wore a purple suit with a white blouse underneath, and a pair of dark brown shoes. Her second attire consists of a purple shirt, with golden motifs on the front and a large neckline revealing her ample breasts, with matching long pants and high-heeled shoes. She also sports a bead necklace around her neck, and dons a pair of purple sunglasses, either covering her eyes or on her forehead. She usually puts on a pair of dark brown gloves for battle. The Young Past Days As child she had the same haircut as now but with shorter hair. She wore a plain, striped dress and shoes. She was depicted as keeping several petbirds in cages, in reference to her cursed fruit. Gallery Personality Hina has a tendency to speak in the third person, though this only seems to add to her attractiveness for her subordinates. It is normal for young children in Japan to refer to themselves by using their own names like "Hina fail". This is seen as "cute". For her part, however, she coldly spurns any advances made towards her. She has been shown to have respect for nearly everyone, even her enemies, seeing as she could coolly admit that she lost to Luffy. Relationships Friends/Allies *Chaser Smoker *Django *Fullbody Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Baroque Works **Mr. 2 Bon Clay **Mr. 3 **Ms. April Fools Day **Mr. 5 **Ms. Valentine Abilities and Powers As a Navy captain, Hina has command over lower-ranking subordinates. She has proven to be quite perceptive, as she was able to see through Ms. April Fools Day's, Mr. 5's and Ms. Valentine's disguises by looking at their |wanted posters. She is a skilled unarmed combatant, being able, with the aid of her Cursed Fruit, to beat Mr. 2 Bon Clay, an extremely powerful hand-to-hand fighter, in their one-on-one fight. Cursed Fruit Hina has eaten the Paramythia type Cursed Fruit Cage-Cage Fruit, granting her the ability to let others pass through her body, in the process getting trapped in a ring of iron. She can also extend her arms to form a cage to produce the same effects to people who pass through its bars. Weapons Aside from being a tough Navy officer and a Cursed Fruit user, Hina also has at her disposal the Black Cage Corps. So far only "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" has been seen. History Past Years ago, she was at the Navy academy training alongside Chaser. While she was a shining example of a student, Chaser was a troublemaker and Hina had to bail him out on several occasions. Synopsis Recruiting Two Idiots Hina is first seen when Django and Fullbody spot her and become her followers. Baroque Works Saga Battle at Alabasta Hina is formally introduced during the attack on the Straw Hat Pirates at Alabasta as they try to leave. She is forced out of formation by Mr. 2 using his Clone-Clone Fruit powers to trick her. Later she has no other choice but to give up chasing them after Luffy threw the spears the "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" had fired at them back in their direction, damaging the ships much to Hina's annoyance. Capturing Baroque Works She is next seen capturing Ms. Valentine. She was once again tricked by Mr. 2's Clone-Clone Fruit powers when he disguised himself this time as Mr. 3. Major Battles *Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Clay *Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Clay (disguised as Luffy D. Monkey) *Navy and Seven Warlords of the Sea vs. Whitebeard Pirates and allies **Hina vs. Luffy D. Monkey Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Navy Category:Navy Captains Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers Category:Martial Artists Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users